Joker's Thugs (The Dark Knight)
The Joker's Thugs were a group of criminals, in part a combination of small-time robbers and some mentally-ill escapees of Arkham Asylum, who served under the Joker. History Robbing of Gotham National Bank Five small-time criminals served under the Joker in the robbery of Gotham National Bank, all five of which were methodically or accidentally killed off in the heist. The Joker himself posed as one of his thugs, going by the call-sign Bozo. Ending Gambol's Regime The Joker employed three bounty hunters to bring him to Gambol, pretending to have been killed by them, and laying lifeless in a bag. The Joker then viciously murdered Gambol. With Gambol's men on the floor, and the bounty hunters aiming handguns to their heads, the Joker informed Gambol's men that he had opened tryouts for his new gang. He snapped a pool cue in half and dropped one half on the floor, then ordered his enforcers to be quick Crashing Bruce Wayne's Party Another group of the Joker's thugs crashed a fund raiser for new D.A., Harvey Dent. Outside one of the Joker's thugs tried to ambush Bruce Wayne, but Wayne easily defeated him. Also, the thugs (including the Joker) fought Batman, but made a speedy escape after throwing Rachel Dawes out of a shattered window. There were only four members of the Party Thugs. Assasinating the Mayor Before Commissioner Loeb's funeral, the Joker and his thugs kidnapped some Honor Guards who were to be at the funeral and took their guns and uniforms to assasinate Mayor Garcia. They tied up the real Honor Guards in Melvin White's apartment. At the funeral, the Joker shot Lieutenant Gordon, who got in front of the Mayor. The Joker and his thugs escaped, while Thomas Schiff was shot in the leg and kidnapped by Harvey Dent. There are at least 3 members. Attacking Harvey Dent Some of the Joker's thugs assisted the Joker in attacking an armored SWAT truck carrying Harvey Dent. They were all arrested after their semi-truck was flipped over by cords left by the Batpod. There are 3 thugs (including Kilson and The Joker's truck driver). Ending the Chechen's Regime The Chechen met the Joker on a Container Ship with his thugs and rottweilers. The Joker burned his half of an immense mound of US dollars, which happened to be holding the mobsters' half on top of it, and betrayed the Chechen by having his own men join the Joker, and execute their former boss, possibly involving cutting him up into tiny pieces and feeding them to his beloved rottweilers. There are only four thugs. Prewitt Building The Joker kidnapped a School Bus full of hostages and placed them as thugs with clown masks in the Prewitt Building and had his thugs dressed up as the doctors and patients. Batman realized the thugs were actually hostages and the hostages were actually the thugs. Batman was forced to fight the SWAT team to save the hostages. Batman saved all the hostages and the SWAT team took down the thugs. There are four thugs (presmably The Joker`s Car Driver is one of them). Known members *Bozo (who was secretly the Joker) *Grumpy *Chuckles *Happy *Dopey *The Joker's bus driver *The Joker's truck driver *The Joker's black bounty hunter *The Joker's white bounty hunter *The Joker's second white bounty hunter *Kilson *Thomas Schiff *Melvin White *The Chechen's Thugs *Party Thugs *Truck Thugs *The Joker`s Car Driver *Contianer Ship Thugs *Doctor Thugs *Honar Guard Thugs Behind the scenes *During the Robbery of Gotham National Bank, at least three of the thugs were given callsigns in homage to Dwarfs from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Grumpy, Happy, and Dopey). The serial killer John Wayne Gacy, aka: the Killer Clown, whose clown character was named Pogo the Clown, was known to paint images from this film. The Joker may have assigned these callsigns with Gacy in mind. *Chuckles was the name of a clown on The Mary Tyler Moore Show. That Chuckles was also killed unexpectedly, albeit from an elephant attack. *The Joker assigned himself as Bozo, as in Bozo the Clown, who was a very famous clown and television personality. *It is currently unknown if the Bus Driver had a callsign like the rest of the thugs involved in the robbery. One possibility is that like three of the others he may have taken his name from one of the Dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The four unused names are Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Bashful. Another possibility is that he took a name from a fictional clown character, as with Bozo (the Joker), and Chuckles. This could range in anything from Clarabell, to Ronald, to Krusty, to Pogo, to Pennywise. Appearances *''The Dark Knight'' **The Dark Knight (Book) Category:The Dark Knight Villains Category:Organizations